Why? part 2"
by Lady B
Summary: The sequel to "Why?" and quite sad.


yet another silly idea, born in my crazy head. Have fun!   
_Lady B._   
**_Why ? (part 2)_**

The day of Daria's and Jane's graduation, after the ceremony.   
Lane house 

Trent: Congratulations Janey and Daria. 

Jane: Well, thanks big bro. 

Daria: Yeah, say now that we're ready with high school, what are we doing? 

Jesse: Celebrate?!? 

Jane: Damn good idea, when? 

Trent: Now! 

Jane: Don't we have to call the registry office first? 

Jesse: Just for the record. Do you want to marry me, Jane? 

Jane: YES!!! (she kisses him and they start to make out) 

Trent: Take a room.(*1) 

Jesse: Jealous? 

Daria: No digusted. Trent, I think this'll take a while. Let's go eat some pizza. 

Trent: Cool. 

at Pizza King 

Daria: So you're really cool with this wedding thing now, aren't you? 

Trent: I guess. As long as they don't make me uncle again. (*2) 

Daria: But wouldn't it be nice a little Jane or a small Jesse at your house? 

Trent: Hmm.... (dream sequence) 

Inside the Lane house. We see a little boy with black, straight hair sitting at a canvas and a little girl with curly, brown hair   
and blue eyes (she looks almost exactly like Jane) sitting on a chair with a little guitar in her hands.   
Suddenly the door flys open and Jane and Jesse come in. 

Jane: Hey Trent, thanks for the babysitting. (no reaction) 

Jane: Trent? (she goes over to the couch and sees Trent, all over with paint and tied up with guitar strings sitting there. He has   
a very frightened look on his face. 

Jesse: Dude, you ok? The kids played bad boy with you again, hun? 

end dream sequence, back to reality at Pizza King 

Trent: Nah, I don't think I'm ready for my little sister's kids. 

Daria: Have you ever thought about having children? 

Trent: Not until I'm married, but I think having kids would be cool. 

Daria: What if you never get married, but live together with your partner your entire life? You would never have children. 

Trent: No, what I mean is, I wouldn't do it unsave just to have my fun for one night and the girl gets pregnant, not that there's   
someone beside you... Ah damn. 

Daria: You miss the sex? 

Trent: Pardon? 

Daria: C'mon I know you're not a virgin. You had sex before we to became a couple but we never did it. So either you were   
very strong and now you really miss the sex, or you cheat on me and slept with another woman. But I don't think you'd   
do something like that to me. 

Trent: You know me. 

Daria: I'm really sorry, but I'm still not over the whole rape thing. 

Trent: I told you it doesn't matter to me. Take your time. 

Daria: I haven't seen you lately. We weren't out for at least 4 weeks now. What do you think about tonight we go and see   
a movie? 

Trent: Sorry, but tonight I have something very important to do. 

Daria: (disappointed) And what would that be? 

Trent: Ah, you know. I'm meeting 2 other band leaders,...because we think about...uh... mixing our sounds, yeah. 

Daria: Oh, well then. I'll go home now. Another lonely evening with my silly family. 

Trent: (not listening) Yeah, cool. 

Daria: Bye love. ( she kisses him ) 

Trent: (waking up from thoughts) What? Oh, ok, see you. 

Daria: Good luck tonight. 

Trent: (goofy smirk) Thanks. (she leaves) 

Later, Daria's room, Daria answers the phone. 

Daria: Hello? 

Jane: Daria? 

Daria: Yeah? 

Jane: You're alone at home again, aren't you? 

Daria: Actually mom and dad are here, too. 

Jane: (angry) I can't believe he did it again. I thought it was a good sign when you two went for pizza today. 

Daria: Yeah, it was nice, but he has some kind of meeting tonight, important. 

Jane: (angry) Bullsh*t. You're his girlfriend. You are important. I'll talk to him tomorrow. 

Daria: No, it's ok. Perhaps next time. 

Jane: (still at little angry) If you say so. Anyway, remember we wanted to celebrate graduation? Jesse and I are going to the   
movies and eating somewhere. Wanna come along? 

Daria: Sure, why not. 

Jane: Cool. We'll pick you up at seven then. See you. 

Daria: Bye. 

7.30 pm at the cinema   
Jane, Jesse and Daria are sitting two rows from the back. The movie is on. In the back ofthe room we can hear 2 people   
doing it. [sorry, but it's necessary] 

Daria: Damn, don't they have a home? 

Jane: Don't care about these guys. Enjoy the movie. 

Jesse; Something wrong? 

Jane: No, everything's fine. 

suddenly 

Voice over: OH DARIA !!! 

Daria: Yeah, what? 

People: Shh!!! 

Daria stands up and follows the voice. We see Daria at the last row, shocked face. She rund away. Jane follows her to see   
what happened. Jane in the back. 

Jane: **Oh my god!!!** (we see Trent's head and then Monique) 

Trent: Janey, I can explai... 

Jane: Shut up. 

People: Shh, damn, we wanna see the movie. 

Jane: (quite but angry to Trent) Get off of her and follow me. I'm not ready with you. 

Outside the cinema, Trent, Jesse and Jane 

Jane: (yelling) I can't stand the thought that I'm related to such a f**king son of a b*tch. 

Jesse: Jane, don't you think that's enough? 

Jane: No God Dammit! (to Trent) I should kick your ass for what you've done. Daria loves, adores and admires you and   
what do you do? 

Trent: I love her, too. 

Jane: (angry) Then why did you cheat on her with Monique? 

Trent: I needed the sex. I don't love Monique, but Daria wasn't ready. 

Jane: And you dare telling your own sister this f**king bullsh*t? That's it, you're no longer my brother. 

Trent: But Janey... 

Jane: (almost crying) For sex? That's all? You give a sh*t of the best relationship you'll ever have for a bit of lousy sex? 

Trent: It wasn't lousy. 

Jane: Dammit, have you ever heard of masturbation? I know you did it before, so why not now? 

Trent: I, I don't know. I'm really sorry. 

Jane: You should be sorry. I don't think she'll forgive you that. To speak for myself I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you what   
you've done. Jesse, I need to get home. 

Jesse: Sure thing, babe. Bye dude. You know, I think Jane's right. You made a big mistake. Daria is great and you know that.   
she would've been worth waiting for. 

Trent: (sad) I know Jess. Bye. (Jane and Jesse leave) Great, I'm such an idiot. I lost them all and for what? Sex!?! Janey was   
right, it was lousy. 

some days later, Daria's room, she's on the phone 

Jane: Daria? 

Daria: Oh, hey Jane, how are you? 

Jane: I'm fine. Listen, I moved in with Jesse, I couldn't live under the same roof with this dumbass, so, yould you like to come   
over and we three could watch some videos and talk about the wedding. 

Daria: I don't know. I'm not really in the mood for people. 

Jane: People? It's only Jesse, you and me. And it'll bring you on other thoughts. 

Daria: OK, I'll be there in a half. 

Jane: Cool. Later. 

Daria: Bye. (fade to Jesse's house) 

Jane: She'll be here soon. 

Jesse. Good. You haven't seen her a couple of days, right? 

Jane: Yeah, not since "the night". 

Jesse: So you're still mad with him, aren't you? 

Jane: Yes, I am. And I'm actually not sure if we should invite him to the wedding. 

Jesse: Ouch, that's hard. It's because of Daria, right? 

Jane: Well, that and I don't want to see him myself at the moment. (the phone rings) 

Jesse: I'll get it. (he goes into the kitchen and answers the phone) Hello? 

Trent: Jess, that you man? 

Jesse: Trent? Hey , how are you? 

Trent: Awful. My life is a living hell and it's all my fault. Say, you haven't heard something about Daria, have you? 

Jesse: Not yet. Sorry. But she'll be over tonight. 

Trent: I don't expect her to forgive me or something, I just wanted to know if she's ok. 

Jesse: We'll see. Um Trent, we'll stay in touch, ok man? 

Trent: Sure. See you at your wedding then, hun? 

Jesse: Um... 

Trent: What? You don't marry? 

Jesse: No, the wedding isn't canceled, but... 

Trent: (sad) But I'm not invited. 

Jesse: We haven't really decided, yet. If it was for me you would be, but you know Jane. 

Trent: I can't blame her. What I did is absolutly unforgivable. 

Jesse: Hey, don't be so hard to yourself. You're just a guy. 

Trent: Thanks Jess. 

Jesse: No problem, dude. See you. 

Trent: Bye. 

the doorbell rings and Jesse opens the door. 

Jesse: Hey Daria. 

Daria: Hi Jesse. 

Jesse: Come in. (they go into the living room) 

Jane: Hey Daria. 

Daria: Hi. 

Jane: Jess, who called? 

Jesse: Um, that was, um... 

Jane: Who? 

Jesse: (quite) Trent. 

Jane: He dares to call here? 

Jesse: He just wanted to know how you and Daria are. 

Jane: So he thinks that we forgave him after two weeks? He really is an idiot. 

Jesse: Jane! He knows that you haven't forgiven him and he doesn't expect you or Daria to ever forgive him. He's really hard   
to himself. 

Jane: That's what he should be. 

Jesse: No Jane, I'm serious. I'm really worried about him. I mean first he loses his girlfriend and now he isn't even invited to his   
sisters wedding. 

Daria: He isn't? 

Jane: I haven't decided, yet. 

Jesse: Jane, you know him the best. Do you think he'd do something, you know, stupid? 

Jane: He already did something stupid, remember? 

Jesse: Damn, Jane. Drop it. I think he's up to something, like suicide, 

Daria: (shocked) What? You sure? 

Jesse: No I'm not. That's the problem. 

Jane: C'mon Jess, don't be silly. I mean Trent may be down at the moment, but he wouldn't do something that silly, (worried)   
would he? 

Daria: Let's find out. 

Jane: What? 

Daria: If he is suicidal we have to save him and if he's not, mabey we can work things out. 

Jane: What? 

Jesse: So you still love him? 

Daria: Um, yah. 

Jesse: Then let's go. 

Jane: How can you love him after what he has done? 

Daria: Jane, he's all I ever had. When Tom raped me he was the first to comfort me and there's this one thing... 

Jesse: What? 

Daria: At the cinema, when he had sex with Monique, he called her Daria. 

Jane: Really? 

Daria: Yeah, that's why I went to the back. I heard someone call my name. 

Jane: Wow. Then let's find him, I mean after all he's still my brother, right? 

Jesse: So you forgive him? 

Jane: Ah, hell yes. 

Lane house, Trent's room.   
He is lying on his bed, a picture of Daria and Jane on his chest and tears are running down his cheek. On his drawer is a   
bottle of sleeping pills. Daria enters the room. 

Daria: Trent! (no reaction) Trent?!? (sees the pills) Damn Trent, don't do this to me. (yelling) Jane, call 911. 

at the hospital waiting room 

Dr Phillips: Miss Lane? 

Jane: Yeah, how is he doc? 

Dr Phillips: He'll come through. 

Daria: Thank god. Can I see him? 

Dr Phillips: Only family. 

Jane: She's his fiancé, right Daria? 

Daria: Yes. 

Dr Phillips: Ok, but not to long. 

Daria: Thanks. 

Trent's room 

Daria: Trent? 

Trent: D.. Daria? I must be dead and in heaven. 

Daria: No you're alive and at the hospital. 

Trent: What are you doing here? 

Daria: I found you and Jesse, Jane and I brought you here. 

Trent: Daria, i'm so incredibly sorry. You have every right to hate me, but I still love you. You must believe me this. 

Daria: I know and I love you, too. 

Trent: You love me? 

Daria: Yeah. I don't know what I'd have done without you. (they hug and kiss) 

Trent: I swear I'll never cheat on you again. 

Daria: Thanks. Oh and don't worry about Jane. She forgave you, too. 

Trent: Great, now I'll be at her wedding. (fade to the day of the wedding after the ceremony) 

Jane is wearing an ankle long, purple dress, Jesse and trent are wearing black smokings and Daria is wearing a green tank   
top and a long black skirt. 

Trent: So how is it to be a Moreno? 

Jane: Hey, I'm a Lane-Moreno. 

Daria: Jane Lane-Moreno, really um nice, I think. 

Jane: Daria Lane, absolutly cool. 

Daria: Hmm... 

Trent: It sounds great. 

Daria: Yeah. Um Trent? 

Trent: Yes? 

Daria: You wanna be the next Lane who marrys? 

Trent: Do you want to marry me? 

Daria: Hey, that's my question. (smirks) Yes. 

The registrant goes to his car and winks to Jane and co.   
Daria and Trent look at each other, both smile and run over to the registrant's car.   
  


End   
  


Third part? Perhaps, if you want me to. (write to [Melli.Bea@t-online.de][1] ) 

*1 This sentence is dedicated to the craziest couple I know. Deni and Neundorf I love you, you guys are great. 

*2 Trent's sister Summer already has kids. 

Thanks to everybody I know.  _Lady B._

Daria and co. © by MTV 

   [1]: mailto:Melli.Bea@t-online.de



End file.
